Pulleys have been around for nearly as long as pulling itself. The disclosed subject matter generally relates to the manner in which elastic force is applied to trampoline beds and the way in which they connect to a trampoline frame. Traditionally, trampoline beds are attached to trampoline frames by utilizing horizontally configured resilient means such as springs or elastics that run between the trampoline bed and the upper trampoline frame. Utilizing this setup aligns the resilient means adjacent and parallel to the jumping surface, exposing users to the risk of landing on the resilient means. The traditional setup presents problems in both safety and operation. Most importantly, landing on the resilient means is likely to cause injury to a user. Additionally, the traditional trampoline setup reduces trampoline bed area and increases the area unsuitable for landing, ultimately reducing the effectiveness of the trampoline.
While the traditional setup is not as problematic for single trampoline setups such as circular shaped backyard trampolines, excessive resilient means surrounding a trampoline bed becomes increasingly problematic when arranging trampolines adjacent to one another to form a trampoline park. In a trampoline park, multiple square or rectangular shaped trampoline beds are arranged closely in a grid allowing users to jump from one bed to another. Traditional trampolines present the problem of exposing users to the risk of landing on the resilient means as well as reducing the trampoline bed area. While traditional trampolines apply padding to the resilient means to reduce the chance of injury, injuries are still common and the problem of minimized trampoline area remains. Generally speaking, minimizing the distance between trampoline beds is advantageous in a trampoline park because it increases both the square footage of trampoline bed per trampoline park and its level of safety.
A trampoline park refers to a grid or array of trampoline beds placed adjacent to one another in a manner suitable for users to jump from one to another. Its intended use is for exercising, both leisure and competitive sport.
Trampoline beds relate to the taut piece of inelastic fabric used as a jumping surface, usually made of canvas or polypropylene.
Resilient means refer to the components that provide elasticity such as springs, elastics, metals, plastics, or other materials with desirable elastic properties.
Padding refers to the cushioning mounted on top of the resilient means and upper trampoline frame, often made of foam or another soft material capable of absorbing the force of an impact.